


tokyo househusbands club

by strawberricream



Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, Fluff, Gen, Nekoma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, essentially its the guys interacting with a baby ha, the reader is a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you, nekoma's boys volleyball club manager, have turned into a baby. what do the boys do?
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921411
Comments: 14
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

when lev had come running towards him with a panicked look on his face and a shout of “manager-chan’s become a baby!”, kuroo thought he was being pranked, clowned—maybe it was supposed to be a joke; he didn’t actually expect to see you as a _literal baby_. 

“ahum!” you coo, swatting at kenma’s phone as you sit in his lap. 

“hey,” he mutters softly, shifting it away and back.

“oh, kuroo-san!” yamamoto jogs up to him. “did lev catch you up?” 

“mm, kind of?” he tilts his head, hand on his hip as he watches you watch kenma play on his phone.

yaku stands next to the two and crosses his arms, doing the same. “she went up in a cloud of smoke and suddenly, we have a baby.” 

“where are the first years?” kuroo asks, looking around, “and kai?”

“kai-san went with the first years to get some things for her,” yamamoto explains. “they left ten minutes ago!”

kuroo hums, “well then, any plans, yaku-paisen?” 

yaku shakes his head. “no.”

“hyaha!” you giggle, patting at kenma’s phone again. the blonde laughs along with you, albeit quietly. 

kuroo smiles. “well, they sure get along well.” 

he walks up to where the two of you are and squats down. you smile brightly and coo when you see him. 

“tet-chu!”

his eyes widen.

“tet-chu!” you giggle, sitting up and crawling out of kenma’s lap to stand up in front of him, hands on his knees. he brings you into his arms and stands up, looking directly at yaku.

“i’m a single father now,” he declares, trying to look cool as your tiny hands roam over his face. 

“shut up, kuroo,” yaku groans.


	2. Chapter 2

lying in the dip between kuroo’s legs that are pushed together, you coo at him, waving your short arms around. kuroo chuckles, finding your tiny features absolutely adorable. he pokes your soft tummy and plays with your legs, alternating bending and straightening them gently.

“kuroo.” you try to swat at kenma’s psp again, who’s crouched next to the two of you. “what are you doing?”

“helping her exercise. it’s good for blood flow.” 

you squeal, kicking your legs as you giggle. 

kenma hums, and sits down to return to his game again. 

“maybe you should have become a baby too,” kuroo smirks. 

kenma replies without looking up from his phone. “shut up, kuroo.” 

“kuroo-san!!” lev runs up and squats down next to the three of you. “may i hold her, please?!”

kenma looks at lev skeptically. 

“kenma-san!!” he whines.

“i didn’t say anything.”

kuroo grins lopsidedly. “why not?” 

you giggle, hands covering your mouth. “wev!” 

kuroo sits you up and places you on the floor next to him. you stare at lev for a little while before moving to his side and mimicking his squat.

“kyaha!” you giggle, putting your hands up to your cheeks. 

“gyoh!” lev clutches his chest. he can't take it—you're so small! tiny! you're barely the height of his calf squatted down. 

yamamoto moves to squat next to you and pulls a tough face and poses as you giggle loudly in response.

kenma smiles softly at your laughter and broad smile as he snaps a couple of photos. the two boys step closer to you to get into frame. 

“you guys!” yaku yells. “stop being a bad influence on her!”

kuroo smirks, leaning into his palm. “c’mon, yakkun, let the kids have some fun.” he looks at you and grins. “isn’t that right, chibi-chan?”

you grin, cooing at him just as your stomach growls. 

"how cute!" lev beams, patting your head.

"do we have any snacks though?" yamamoto asks.

and right as he asks, kai returns with shibayama, inuoka and fukunaga in tow. 

“yo,” kuroo nods.

kai nods back, smiling at everyone. “and what are the three of you doing here?” 

“buhua!” you smile and stand up, running towards his legs and bouncing in place.

“kai!!” you squeal. “num num?”

he hums as fukunaga takes out a bunch of bananas for you. squatting down, he helps you hold onto then as you stare, mesmerized with the bright yellow fruit. 

kenma takes more pictures. 

kuroo snickers seeing his happy, sparkly facial expression. 

shibayama helps you detach the bananas as you wobble around to share them with everyone. and soon, you sit with the nekoma’s boys volleyball team in the middle of the gym surrounded by snacks from the convenience store. 

fukunaga feeds you your banana as you sit in between lev's mile long legs. 

“nana,” you mumble around a mouthful of it. 

fukunaga nods. you peer at him and point to him. “naga!” you squeal. he accepts your nickname with a small smile as you giggle. taking another bite of your banana, you turn to lev with a “wev!” lev beams and pulls you in for a big hug as you try to wrap your tiny arms around him. 

one by one, you make your rounds with everyone, blessing them with a cute nickname: kenma, a cute “ken-cha!” and a soft smile in return from him; kuroo, “tet-chu!” with a response of “yeah, chibi-chan?”; kai gets a cooing “kai!” as he chuckles; yamamoto, “tora-chama!” as he fails to hide his tears; inuoka, a cute “so-cha!” followed by giggles as he blushes but responds with an enthusiastic “yes!”; shibayama gets a quick bat of your soft lashes before a bright “yu!” as his cheeks erupt into a bright red.

finally, you turn to yaku, who’s been waiting patiently for your adoring nickname for him. with a bright smile and a giggle, you point at him and coo.

“yuck!” 

the gym falls silent. 

a chill sweeps through. 

kuroo bites his lip and thinks he’s about to have an aneurysm. kenma’s eyes go wide as he brings his phone up to his face. yamamoto’s hands clench into fists. kai smiles silently. the first years collectively bring their hands up to their mouths.

you bring your hand down in confusion, looking at yaku. 

“yuck-shan?”

kai says your name softly, “just call him morisuke-san.” 

you nod. looking at yaku, you point at him again. “mori-shan!” 

yaku smiles at you, genial expression on his face. fukunaga nudges your banana in front of you again as he pulls you into his lap, facing him. 

lev snickers, guffaws tumbling out of his lips, “y-yuck-san! she called you yuck-san!” he dissolves into laughter, clutching his stomach. 

yaku’s voice rings out throughout the gymnasium, “leeeeeevvv!” 

kuroo can’t help himself as he turns away and huffs a laugh. kenma insists he only coughed behind his psp. yamamoto swears his shaking was due to fear. 

“nana?” you coo. 

fukunaga nods, patting your head. 

“nana,” he repeats.


	3. Chapter 3

in the arms of yaku, with lev ko’d on the floor nearby, you watch as everyone cleans up the gym.

“wev?” you chirp, looking down at him.

“he’s fine,” yaku insists, shifting you in his arms. 

you tilt your head, but listen to him anyway. 

“yaku-san!” taketora runs up to the two of you with something tucked under his arm. “look what we found!”

he puts down a square piece of thick, dull coloured plastic that has wheels underneath it; a scooter board. it bears resemblance to a skateboard, but with handles on the sides. 

“remember these? we could put her on and push her around!”

yaku’s eyes narrow. “she could hurt herself.” 

“oh, i remember those!” inuoka pipes up. “i also remember rolling over my fingers.” he shudders as yaku grimaces.

“push push?” you ask, excitement bubbling in your chest. 

yaku shakes his head. “it’s too dangerous.” 

you pout, shoulder slumping as you make a sad noise. 

“what if one of us held her and used our legs to push off the floor and walls?” shibayama asks, not wanting you to be sad. “that way, if we slip off the board, we’d be the ones getting hurt!” 

yamamoto gives him a thumbs up. “nice, shibayama!” 

“that wouldn’t be that bad,” kenma muses. 

fukunaga nods, poking at your cheek. “it’d be a lot safer and she’d still get to have some fun.” 

“fun!” you squeal. 

yaku sighs.

“sure,” kuroo shrugs. “might as well go along with it. least you want to get on her bad side.” 

yaku frowns at the smirk kuroo gives him but obliges anyways. 

since yamamoto suggested the idea, he goes first. you’re sitting in his lap while he sits on the board, feet against the wall.

“you ready?”

you nod, pumping a tiny fist in the air. “un!” 

he smiles, laughing aloud, “here we go!!” 

and with a push, the two of you start flying across the gym floor. your giggles immediately fill the gymnasium as yamamoto holds you close and continues to use his legs to create momentum and give you the most exhilaration you’ve felt yet in your small body. when he finally stops, you’re still laughing, hands covering your little face as your heart races from the thrill. the other boys can’t keep a smile off their faces either.

one by one, each of them get a go with you. lev is next but his turn doesn’t last long; the board was too close to the wall when he pushed off and the length of his legs combined with the force of his push sent the two of you tumbling back onto the floor. yaku immediately banished him to the corner. 

you’re passed off to inuoka, who slides you from one side of the gym to the other. kai takes it slow and plays a couple rounds of 'I spy' with you. kenma pushes the two of you off the wall and once you’ve stopped sliding, passes you onto the next person because he can’t stop thinking about the comment inuoka made earlier about rolling over his fingers. kuroo spins you around in circles and lets you dictate where he slides by patting on his legs until you get bored. when the notoriety has worn off, kuroo stands up whilst fukunaga takes it back into the storage room.

you slump against his shoulder in contentment, humming a little.

“well then,” kai claps his hands. “should we lock up and take her back into the club room?”

everyone agrees, even you as you chirp out a “room room!”

“mhm,” kuroo chuckles. “the club room.”

“boom!” you say, bright smile on your face.

kuroo blinks. he sure hopes the club room doesn’t go boom.


	4. Chapter 4

lev calls your name.

“nm?”

eager to interact with you, he changed rather quickly and has you sitting in between his legs as everyone else finishes. he switches his phone on and turns the phone’s camera around to film you. he’s got tik tok open, activating a filter that makes you into a banana.

your eyes go wide. glancing up at lev, you gasp as you look at your new banana self. 

“oh! nana!” you squeal, loving how the peeled skin sways around you like a skirt. “nana?” you ask, looking at lev. 

he smiles brightly, laughing. “it’s a banana!” 

everyone else turns around and crowds behind and next to lev to see what the fuss is all about.

“nana!” you chirp, giggling at how silly you look. the boys smile too. 

you coo and turn to fukunaga, saying something to him, but it’s all incoherent babble, “num mum shee fuuuu.” 

fukunaga nods and replies with an “okay” at your animated expressions, to which you put your hands and your cheeks and giggle. 

kenma, crouching next to lev, brings up another filter on his phone. this time, it’s broccoli. 

you gasp, “broccy?” 

kuroo isn’t able to keep his laugh in this time and snickers at you. kenma laughs softly too as kai and yaku look on fondly. 

“tetchu!” you wave your arms in his direction. “broccy?”

he nods, saying between laughs. “yeah, it’s broccoli.”

you tilt your head, patting at his hand in delight. “guacy?”

“waha!” lev laughs, clutching his stomach. “not guacamole!”

you turn your head towards lev, hitting his chest. “guacy?” you repeat, big smile on your face. 

yamamoto snorts loudly at your pronunciation. 

kenma switches the filter.

“carrwet!” you gasp, bouncing on the floor. “carrwet!” 

“mmhm,” kai nods. “you’re a carrot now.”

“mmmm!” you blink at your reflection, and make an effort to stand. inuoka brings his arms out to help you, steadying your sides. 

“fank!” you chirp, patting his arm.

inuoka beams at you, pumping his fist. “of course!”

you turn back towards kenma’s phone, examining your orange form before tilting your body from side to side. “hm hm hm hm!” you sing, each beat accompanying a tilt of your body. you laugh seeing the grassy strands of the carrot top away with your motions. 

kuroo chuckles into his fist as you finish swaying, finding your mannerisms absolutely adorable. yaku and shibayama clutch their chests at how cute you are. lev grins, swaying behind you. the video flickers and then the filter refocuses on him. your laughs fill the room seeing the carrot dance on the screen. lev moves to the side and allows the filter to refocus on you just as kenma accidentally swipes at his screen and the filter disappears, leaving just you and lev behind you.

you look on in disappointment.

“ouh,” you mumble sadly.

“ah, reality is disappointing, huh,” kuroo says solemnly.

yaku rolls his eyes.


	5. don't forget to pay your taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra based off a req: what if nekoma gave baby reader an animal crossing plushie because they liked watching kenma play apnh on his switch 🥺

“kenken!”

“hm?”

kenma looks down at you as you tap on the screen of his switch. 

“cwoss?”

he nods, shifting a bit to let you sit more comfortably in his lap. 

“it’s animal crossing.”

“cwoss!” you giggle. 

kenma smiles, bringing the console up closer to you so that you can see better. this is his favourite really. more than anything else, kenma loves it when you sit and watch him game. he usually prefers it when people don’t talk to him, don’t bother him, but your cute little, excited giggles and sparkly eyes whenever you see something interesting on the screen has him soft for you, unable to resist entertaining you. 

yaku prefers it this way too. he doesn’t have to worry about you being in life-threatening danger and it allows kenma a chance to interact with someone. kai finds himself smiling when he sees the two of you all cuddled up. and kuroo, he uses it to tease kenma, but he too gets soft when he sees the two of you sitting together. 

“kenma-san, are you playing animal crossing again?” 

lev sits down next to him, peering at the screen as he starts up his own switch. 

“yeah.” 

“cwoss!” you chirp. 

lev gives you a big smile and you can’t help but mirror it. “who’s your favourite?” he asks.

“ouhh,” you think, and think very hard for a little one your age.

“isn’t it marshal?” kenma says, making his character run to marshal’s house on his island.

you giggle, clapping your hands when you see him.

“is that a chipmunk?” lev asks.

“churro!” you say.

kenma laughs softly. “he’s a  _ squirrel _ .”

“churro!” you beam, happy you got it right. 

lev laughs at how proud you look even though you couldn’t even pronounce the word right. 

“lev, you forgot to change your pants,” kuroo deadpans.

“oh!” 

he scrambles off the floor as taketora snickers at him. 

“oh yeah!!”

kenma winces. “tora, you’re too loud.”

“kenken!” you pat at his arm. the lure on his fishing rod is bobbing and you don’t want his efforts to go waste. “pish!” 

he hums and in a few seconds, his character triumphantly holds up his catch.

“ouh! pish!” you giggle, clapping your hands. 

kenma claps along with you, and so does everyone else in the club room, making you laugh. 

“alright then,” kai squats down, “ready to go?”

“un!” you hold out your arms for him making grabby fingers as he smiles and lifts you onto a nearby chair. yaku pulls your jacket around you, zipping you up and putting your beanie on your head.

“hat!” 

kai nods and hums affirmatively, “yep, it’s a beanie.” 

fukunaga squats down to flick the pom pom on top of it while you giggle and shake your head as kai pulls you into his arms.

“let’s go home,” he announces.

“home!” you cheer.

on the walk back home, the boys pass by a convenience store and they decide to grab some snacks. 

“‘nack!” 

kuroo pokes you on the nose, making you slap your little hand over it as you smile at him.

“hungry, chibi-chan?”

“un!” 

kai lets you down on the floor and you immediately waddle after the boys ahead of you to make sure you get your fair share of snacks in. after all, it was only fair, you had a long day too! you walk in between kuroo and yaku as they stop by the drink section, pulling on their pant legs. 

“oh?” kuroo looks down at you.

“tetchu! mori-shan! up, up!” you bounce on your feet, excited smile on your face.

kuroo grins and brings you up into his arms. you hum happily, leaning your head into his. he sputters with laughter when the excessive fluff of the pom pom hits his face.

“is there something you’d like?” yaku asks, brushing your stray hairs away from your cheek.

you look at the glass doors before quickly pointing, “joosh!”

“orange?” yaku asks, opening the fridge doors.

“mangooooo,” you draw out.

kuroo snorts, snickering at your equally funny and endearing expression. yaku chuckles too and hands you your small carton of mango juice.

“here you are.”

“fank you, mori-shan,” you turn to kuroo, “fank you, tetchu.”

“you’re welcome,” kuroo grins, kissing your temple. he passes you to yaku who pecks you on the cheek as you giggle. when yaku lets you down, you wave clumsily at them before scampering away for your next snack.

“doesn’t she look like a squirrel?” yaku muses.

“what? and we’re the npcs?” kuroo snorts.

satisfied with your drink of choice, you run up to kenma, lev and yamamoto, watching them argue over what to get. you stomp a small foot on the ground, chirping up at them. 

“no fight!!” you exclaim, hitting the back of yamamoto’s knee. 

he whips around, careful not to step on you before picking you up.

“we’re not fighting,” lev explains.

“yeah!” yamamoto says, “we’re talking about the new monster hunter game.”

you tilt your head. “game?” 

kenma nods, handing you an onigiri. “i’ll let you play tomorrow.”

you nod vigorously, happy at the prospect of spending more time with them tomorrow. “pwease!” 

yamamoto nuzzles his forehead into your cheeks as you squeal, “why are you so cute!!”

lev pats your head in agreement as kenma hums. 

“do you want a pineapple bun, too?” lev asks. 

you nod, but then quickly realize that you have no hands left to hold it with the drink in your left and onigiri in your right. 

“no woom, wev,” you say, brows furrowed.

“you can put it in my basket,” fukunaga says. 

you glance over at him, smiling. “un!”

you have yamamoto put you down, letting you run over to fukunaga where you drop your items into his basket. while you walk with him around the store, holding onto his pant leg, he offers you a package of pocky, asking you a question, “do you think you’re going to finish it all?”

you shake your head, beaming up at him right after. “share!!”

fukunaga grins, pinching your cute cheeks as you giggle. he drops the packet of pocky onto your side of the basket. inuoka and shibayama pass by too, offering you a small packet of chocolates and potato chips. you take both of them happily, thanking them with tight (as tight as you could manage) hugs and high fives. kai walks by with a packet of biscuits and a soft kiss on the back of your hand. your giggles had rang out throughout the whole store then. 

when it comes time to pay, kuroo looks at your pile of snacks with a half-smile.

“funny how she’s buying more herself than some of us combined.”

yaku looks him in the eye. “it’s what she deserves.”

before the cashier rings up your total, he holds his hand up at the sign in front of his register. 

“thank you for shopping with us today. before i total your balance, would you like to purchase a limited edition 21cm animal crossing plush toy?” 

your eyes glimmer at the sound of the word “toy” and only widen further when you see that marshal is one of the options. 

“churro!” 

“excuse me?” the cashier asks. 

“we’ll take this one,” kenma says, pointing to marshal. 

the cashier nods politely. “thank you very much.” 

“i didn’t know you were rich,” kuroo mumbles.

kenma rolls his eyes. “it’s only a thousand yen.”

“hmm.”

kenma glares at him. “am not.”

“didn’t say anything,” kuroo hums.

kenma decides to drop it.

“am not.”

after that one.

“kenken!” you pat at his knee, holding onto marshal with one arm. “fank you!”  you smile cutely up at him, showing marshal to him. he smiles too, bringing you up in his arms.

“you’re welcome.”

you giggle, bringing your arms around him to give him a hug with all the love you could muster with your tiny arms, tiny body and tiny, tiny heart. 

kai looks to kuroo. “instead of her being the main character, isn’t she tom nook?” 

“so you’re saying all her snacks and toys are our tax payments?” yaku asks, smiling fondly.

“then, kenma’s got the deepest pockets,” kuroo says, crossing his arms and smirking at the blonde. 

kai chuckles, looking over to your giddy expression and adorable smile as you run and jump in circles, heavy bag of snacks on the floor. “i don’t think she minds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get through three-quarters of your onigiri, your juice box and four pocky sticks before you're asleep. lev, inuoka and yamamoto eat the rest ｡⋆ʚ♡⃛ɞ


End file.
